Sorry
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: I've been looking for him forever. Why is he so cold. BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS! RR plez.


This is set when Mary tries to talk Izzy back into double-dutch and shes shot down. It's what I thought was going on during that scene and then the story just wrote itself from there. hehehe, just read. Don't own notin.

* * *

I trudged down the steps of the gym, the smell of sweat, body oder, and musk filled my nose within nanos. But, even faster did my eyes meet the body of the boxing god. And boy, did he look good. His curly hair bob tied back into a ponytail, his short suit cligging to his sweaty, muscular body as he punched the ball on a stick. I fought the urge to faint at the pure sight of him. "Izzy!" I hurried over to him, stopping before me myself was punched. "I've been looking for you."

"Well, you found me." He spoke with ice and venom on his tongue. It hurt to hear it.

"Look, the girls and I were talking." Nothing. "And I just wanted to ask you..."

"Not doin' it." He snapped.

I was confused. "What?"

"Not doin' it. Need to focus on..." Punch "boxing."

"I don't understand."

That's when he stopped. I wished he didn't. It kept him distracted. Plus, now I had to look into those beautiful, coco eyes of his head on. "I'm a boxer!" He snapped. I bit my tongue not to yelp. We began to walk. "I can't be champion if I'm...jumping rope with a bunch of girls!" He spoke _girls _as if it was an evil disese he never wanted.

It stung.

He began to punch a punching bag, with each fisted glove it swung.

"What are you talking about?" I thought for a second. "Is this because of Rodney and them?"

He was distracted again. I took the wish back. This was worse. "Look, it's not just Rodney, 'kay."

I was frustrated. "You love Double Dutch, Izzy; you know you do!" _And you love me too. _That's what I was going to say. But I said something else. "And you're really good." I could hear my voice breaking. I knew I was on the verge of tears.

"Not doin' it." He kept on punching. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. I needed to say something. "No Izzy, I'm sorry." I stared at him, then at the ground. "I'm sorry I ever loved you." I muttered under my breath.

Atleast, I thought I did.

The punches stop. I looked up to see his coco eyes boring into me. He had that look he had when I kissed him. Only...a bit more intense. Make that an eternity's more intense.

"What did you just say?"

I couldn't breathe. What was I suppose to do? I had just said maybe the worse sentance in the history of sentances. But, I had to say this. Maybe...then he would snap to the truth. I raised my head, to it's former place. I spoke as positive as I could. But I knew I was still breaking.

"I'm sorry..." I couldn't finish my sentance. I just couldn't. I needed to get away from his eyes. From his aroma. From Izzy Daniels. I needed to get away from the Big Apple. That's right. I could pack up and run away. I didn't have alot of things. And I had a few big bags that I'm pretty sure could hold everything. Yeah, that would work. That would totally work. I'm gonna do that.

But first, I have to get out of here.

I ran to the door. Unfortunatley, I forgot Izzy's time record for getting home from the Gym, which may I remind you is a mile and a half away, was about 30 seconds to a minute. I don't remember. But still, he's fast. So, of course, he got to the door before I did. His hand was on the door, blocking my way out.

And then I heard a click. My eyes bugged at realization. He locked the door from the outside. We were locked in. And Mr. Daniels wasn't coming today.

"Izzy! I have to get to school!" I screamed.

"Not until you say what you said!" He told me.

I was shaking. Only the slightest, but I still was. I walked around the ring, finding some other way to get out of here. Being in the same room as Izzy, it was enough to make me go mad. I began pulling on my braids. I was shaking like made right now and I know Izzy could see it. I had given up on finding a way out and now was just completely freaking. I didn't see what I was doing until it was too late. I was hyperventilating. I punched a spiked tin can. My knuckles and fingers began to bleed like crazy.

"Mary!"

I didn't even notice the blood until the pain came full blast. At the sheer look, I dropped. I began to shake all over for no reason at all. Maybe it was from the blood, or the sun, or maybe because of Izzy. But, either way, it looked weird.

-----

(Normal POV)

Izzy rushed, checking Mary for any other injuries. She held her hand to her chest, crying, no, sobbing loudly to it. The more tears hit the hand, the more it stung, the more it made Mary cry.

"Mary? Mary? Mary, come on, look at me." She shook her crying head. "Come here." He pulled the girl into him, her eyes crying into his shoulder.He cradled her like a little girl would cradle a baby doll. Her hands never left her chest. The blood just continued to drip, staining both they're clothes. Soon, Mary calmed down enough. Izzy turned her head up, wiping away her tears from her poofy, red, swollen eyes. "C'mon. Let's get you cleaned up. I don't want you to look like a murder case went on." He smirked a second, but to no success. He took her up, holding her by her arms. He walked her to the locker room, the bathroom, and retrived a towel. He told her to place her hand over the sink. "I need you to take a deep breath, Mary." As she did what she was told, he slowly turned on the hot water knob. His advice didn't work. Mary screamed as high as a giraffe is tall. "Deep breaths, Mary, deep breaths." She stopped, trying to follow what he said as he increased the warmth of the water. She flipped her head back, groaning loud. She let a sob escape as the warm became boiling. The tears came again.

Izzy walked away from the sink, letting her head rest on his shoulder once more. She cried; the water, help though it may, hurt so badly. "It's gonna be okay, just relax. It's gonna be okay." He rubbed her back, dabbing the hand with towel. "Okay, now, this is gonna hurt alot. So, bite your tongue or something. Just don't scream or pull away."

She nodded in understandment. He fetched from his locker a bottle. He unscrewed it and slowly poured a clear liquid onto the cuts. Her skin boiled. Literally. She yelped. Vinegar.

"Calm down. Everything's gonna be okay. This will be gone soon. Just relax, Mary." She nodded.

Moments passed and the pain with it. Soon, Izzy was bandaging the wound up. He looked up at her. She was hiccup-ing with tears running down her face. He stood from the ground, walking to her side. Her head followed, hiccup-ing as she went.

He gently wiped her tears away, flashing a smile. She smiled through the streaks.

"Mary...why did you..."

She turned away. "I was..." Why did she? "mad..." Her voice trailed.

"At what?"

"Me."

"For what?"

She breathed. "For not being able to say a stupid sentance."

"Mary, we've been best friends since diapers. When my mom died, you were the first person to ever see me cry. And you held me when I did. I think I can handle whatever it is that you said."

"I said..."

"Yes?" He spoke in that cocky way he had when she asked him to subsitute.

" 'I'm Sorry..." Her breath hitched in her throat. "Ilovedyou." She slurred the words together, trying to ease the embaressment.

"See that wasn't...wait a second. Did you just...

"Mhmm."

"You really..."

"Yea."

"How long..."

"Since I held you."

Silence...


End file.
